Jumping Into Puddles
by apricot-love
Summary: "...He's not being completely saracastic, because she does, he has to admit, look kind of beautiful. Not that he would ever admit that to her. One, she is probably well aware of the fact already, and two...its Blair Waldorf. Enough Said."  Post season 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**-Paris/France**

Blair checks her phone subtly, trying hard to not alert her date of the fact. Nothing from Serena, meaning that she had already snagged some tasty French fellow. Meanwhile she is sitting by the base of the Eiffel Tower on a cosy park bench, with her own tasty French fellow Henry (Enrie~!) carrying on about his art exhibition by the Quelevont Et' Cloune. The trip to Paris was meant to be her time with Serena of course, but they had both agreed to a day or two with the locals for some…local education…The last week had been a perfect haze of shopping, dining and of course bitching with her BFF, all in the perfect setting of the city of lights.

And on this night, the lights are perfect and the night is perfect, warm with clear skies and a cool breeze…and of course also because she is currently in the company of a hot French artist. Henry was obviously a disposable lackey to her, but it certainly didn't hurt that he happened to be too cute to boot. Brown eyes, dark hair, and scruff (but not too much that it was disgusting!), and an accent to die for. However, Henry's dark eyes reminded her of another boy, back at home in New York. Another boy she definitely, positively, did not want to think about.

_Fuck. _I can't be thinking about that right but_ him._

She bites her lip out of annoyance and out of nowhere, but mostly out of frustration, she kisses her date softly, forcefully interrupting and shutting him up. Henry pulls back, surprised, but grinning ever so slightly. She embarrassingly mumbles a hurried apology, but is then in turn interrupted by Henry's delicate French tongue. _Hmm…It is true what they say about the French._

Blair can feel her anger and hurt fade away. All those memories disappearing for that one perfect moment of abandon…until…she feels her phone vibrates softly.

_I need your help, meet me at the hotel room when you finish your date. S. x._

Blair stands up abruptly; "Reincheck Henry. I'm sorry I have to stop our date prematurely, my best friend needs me._" _

"Ah…so fast! But we did not even get a chance to…Ah…." Henry realises that his luck might have just run out with this beautiful American girl. Oh well, _Sai La Voulerevon'_ (I know completely no French at all and that was complete made-up BS )_. Nothing lasts forever._

"_Au Revoir _Miss Blair. It was zi pleasuuure." Henry croons into her ear.

At his parting words, Blair can't help but chuckle at his hot accent, as well as the fact that he totally sounds like Dorota. Au Revoir_ Miss Blair…_

On that note, she makes a note to herself to get Dorota a souvenir. Some perfume she thinks, yes.

Walking to the main road, Blair's mind wanders back to Serena's text and is instantly worried again.

_What could have happened?_

She kisses Henry goodnight, and calls a cab back to the hotel. No more time for boys tonight. _My best friend needs me._

_

* * *

_

She runs through the halls, reaching their room and quickly swiping the keypass. The door swings open and Serena is there, standing by the bed. S looks worried, and nervous.

"Blair, thank god you came. How was your date? I hope I didn't interrupt." Serena breathes as she gives her best friend a lengthy hug. Just the presence of Blair makes her calmer.

"Henry can wait. What's important is you. What's wrong Serena? What's going on?"

Serena hesitates slightly, pausing. "Well….okay, I might as well say it since I interrupted your date for this stupid thing which is soooo stupid by the way once you hear it you're gonna be….okay… well here's the thing."

She stops just in time as she glances at Blair's eyes giving her the _what-is-wrong-with-you-special-Blair-Waldorf _death glare.

"Okay, B…Something happened about an hour ago, and well I…I'm just so confused and I don't know what to do, and I thought if I told you you could tell me what to do…"

Blair is instantly confused, but relieved. She would take a sober, confused Serena over a drunk, roofied Serena anyday. "What happened, and why are you confused?" She asks as she takes Serena to sit on the bed.

Serena pauses, "well, okay. Dan called." She looks up at Blair cheekily as she says this, kind of expecting the full extent of her wrath.

"Humphrey…? What did he want?" Blair's eyes instantly narrow.  
She can sense what Serena is about to say. _Not again. _

She tries hard to take away the judgement in her voice. _"Tries" being the key word._

"Oh god. S, please don't tell me the object of your confusion is your Brooklyn quasi-step brother who just called and professed his undying love for you. Again. After you've broken up, what…how many times?"

"NO! He didn't confess ANYTHING of that kind…Its just he came all the way to Paris. And started talking about the weirdest things. Sweet, romantic, its just..I'm so confused. What does this mean? Him…coming here, following me here...I know he still has feelings…and I know I still have feelings for him…"

"Serena-" Blair interjects. "Have you thought this through yet? What the consequences are, if you two get together. Again…"

Serena opens her mouth to answer. And then stops herself. This is too much. What happened to her relaxing holiday? She was meant to get away from boys and problems.

"So you think I should send him away? Tell him to go back to New York?"

"Hmm…When Humphrey saw you, and no doubt embarrassingly rambled his love for you probably whilst reciting poetry (she can't help the sarcasm, she's Blair Waldorf…and ewww, he's Dan Humphrey), what did you say?"

Serena stutters slightly… "We-ell, I said, Dan…I think you need to leave for a while, cause I needed to think about it." (She carefully leaves out the part where they kissed right beforehand, for quite a period of time)

"Wow, that was actually pretty wise and mature of you. Usually I'd take you for a hopeless romantic who'd have jumped Dan the moment he professed his love. Truly, I'm proud!"

"B! This isn't a jo-hey! That's mean. And uncalled for, and totally off the topic!" Serena can't help but feel guilty. Still, she knew Blair would yell at her if she found out the truth. She _had _just broken up with Nate…

"Okay, okay, what I'm saying is we'll go for a walk, and you can think about what you wanna do about Dan. Okay?"

Serena thinks. And nods her head.

Blair is relieved, smiles at her best friend, and gives her a hug. "It's gonna be okay S. We'll figure this Humphrey problem soon enough ma'cherie. Now put your walking shoes on, we're going out!"

* * *

Dan's pacing. When he's nervous, he tends to pace, and ramble. And mutter. To everyone and anyone. The unlucky person on this occasion happens to be a busker by the river. Not that the busker can understand his rambles anyway. Probably for the best.

_You have to leave. I need to think..._

_Leave._ Dan had been analysing that word for the last hour on a solitary park bench by the city riverside. Did she mean leave the hotel room, the hotel, or the city? Or the country?

He mutters in the direction of the busker; "what do you think she meant by 'leave'?" And the guy packs up his gear and jets off before even replying. Some help he was. This is not good. Defnintely not good. He had spent most of his savings on a ticket to Paris chasing a girl he doesn't even know wants him anymore.

_But that night…And at the hospital…Where they almost…_

Serena's reaction made him lose some hope. Yeah, she did seem happy to see him, and they even shared a kiss. But he knew that she wasn't completely sure. Hell, he wasn't even sure if it was a good idea, if they could even be…remotely possible…after everything. All he knew for certain was that he wanted her still. Whether it was a good idea or not, was an unanswered question. Dan stops pacing, takes out his notebook and sits on the park bench. He's exhausted. From the flight, from Serena…and the thought of the situation back in New York. The situation that is Georgina Sparks. Not that guy from Jersey Shore...

But in fact a very pregnant Georgina Sparks. Clearly, she was crazy, and obviously lying because no way could it be his since they used protection and everything and god he wants to faint even from thinking about it. He takes a moment to stop thinking about the devil incarnate that is Georgina, to gaze at the city lights by the river. It really is a beautiful city. And a beautiful night. He just wished he could of spent it with Serena…

* * *

Blair glances at her best friend. They're walking by the river, arms linked, and Blair notices that Serena hasn't said a word in a while.

She asks gently. "S…Have you decided what you're going to do…?"

Serena hasn't talked because she doesn't think she can without giving away her true feelings. The truth is she's torn inside because she _has_ thought about it, about Dan, and has decided…more like realised, that they just can't be together at this point. Saying it out loud would make that thought real though. And all too painful…

"Yeah…" She chokes back tears. She's not going to cry.

"I'm gonna tell him to go home bec-" Serena stops. Settles for a simpler answer; "Yeah..I've decided." Is all she says.

Blair hears the pain and sadness in Serena's voice and stops her to give her a long hug. Initially, she wasn't completely sure if Serena really had feelings for Dan, or whether she just missed him out of habit. But Serena's reaction tonight however, made things clear. Blair sighs sadly for her best friend.

"It's probably for the best. For the meantime anyw—" _Oh God. _That's when she notices him. Sitting on a park bench no doubt writing depressing poetry about love and lost (typical~). Serena's back is facing him so she doesn't realise yet. She has to get S out of here. _Immediately._

Gently, (as gently as she can) Blair grabs onto Serena's shoulders, and slowly walks backwards, whilst still clinging to Serena for dear life at the same time.

"Blair! What the hell are you doing…?"

"Nothing—Just a little dance move Dorota taught me. Its called the Polish Vice dance. You grab onto your partner in a hug (with a vice-like grip) and slowly walk backwards all the way to the hotel."

Serena laughs in disbelief and amusement. "The dance specifies that you walk to a hotel? B, come on this is crazy even for you, what are you hiding from me, I'm asking Dorota about this when we get home, so it better not be one of your-" At this point Serena is laughing hysterically but seconds later stops, as she finally slips out of Blairs "vice dance" turning to see behind her.

Her face falls. Because it's him. She stops laughing, cause its all so not funny anymore. She's stops laughing because at this point, her thoughts become real. And the thought of what she has to do becomes real.

Blair can see Serena fall apart as she turns and sees him. This was exactly the thing she was trying to avoid. Stupid Polish Vice Dance. Usually her plans (plots) work out so much better than this…It must be the foreign soil.

"Serena…I'm sorry...We can go now if you want, he's as lost as ever, I don't think Humphrey's even noticed us yet…"

Serena interjects quickly. "It's…it's okay B. I think I've got to do this. Will you wait for me, I'll be back."

"Of course" Blair replies, as she gives Serena a parting hug. She watches her best friend walk slowly towards Dan, who is writing intently in his leather (cheap, fake leather no doubt) notebook, and takes a few steps back to give the appearance that she is giving them privacy, when in fact she just wants to eavesdrop.

* * *

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Serena slowly walks over to him, waiting for him to look up from his writing and notice her. As she almost gets right in front of him, he finally looks up and see's her.

"Hey" Serena says quietly.

"Hey!" Dan replies, shocked. "What are you doing here? How did you find me, not that I'm not happy as hell to see you or anything…I'm trying to work on my tone, it gets quite ambiguous when I'm nervous and…okay, sorry. Let me start again…I'm glad I'm here with you right now." He forcefully stops himself from rambling on any further.

Despite her best efforts, Serena can't help laugh at Dan being all…well…Dan. This was going to be harder than she thought, but right now, she can't help but smile.

Dan stands up and takes Serena's hands in his. Softly, he leans in and kisses her. "So…" he says after they pull apart. "How did your 'thinking' go….?"

As soon as he says it he regrets it as that is when Serena takes her hands from him, and stands back. _He should REALLY learn to shup up._

This is when the thoughts and plans in her head suddenly become real. "Dan." She starts. "I…"

Dan's worried now. Really worried. He can see the doubt and sadness in her eyes now. "You what…?" He's almost afraid to ask.

"Joined the navy, got pregnant (then he momentarily thinks of Georgina and vomits in his mind), got a haircut, got a tattoo, ditched Blair as your BFF (one can only dream), realised how awesome I am and realised how much you love me…?" He tries to smile.

He's making it impossible for her. She gazes up as his face, at his sad smile and suddenly it gets too much for her. She can feel her eyes stinging.

"I can't do this. Our parents, and Nate. Its just too soon. I…It's too much of a risk."

"Serena…Just think about it, about us…" He tries his best, but deep down he knows he's fighting a losing battle. "Please…I know you still have feelings for me…"

"Its not about that. It never was about that don't you understand? I just can't do this. I don't even know what 'this' is exactly, but I can't. Not after everything we've been through. Do you actually know how many times we've been through this? How can you keep on going…" She's almost crying now. Why can't he just let her go already. _This is too much. I have to get out of here._

"Maybe we keep going back to each other because we're meant to. Maybe this is the way its meant to be. Maybe we can't fight it. Maybe we shouldn't fight it. What is exactly stopping you? If its our parents, we can get past that. And Nate will in time forget. You know we can get past this!" He's almost pleading at this point.

Serena shakes her head sadly. "I can't" She says.

And with that, she turns away from him. And walks away. He grabs her arm, pulling her fiercely into his chest.

"Please. Stay." He whispers.

She slowly wraps her arms around his neck, resting her head on his chest. For minutes, it seems, they stay there in silence and peace. Finally, Serena lifts her head slowly and sadly kisses his cheek.

"I have to go."

With that, she lets go and walks back to Blair. It's too late, the tears are already falling at this point.

**

* * *

**

Blair sees Serena in the distance hurriedly walking away from Dan. Unfortunately for Blair, her spying isn't as top notch as it used to be, and she couldn't quite gather which direction their conversation went. However, as Serena gets closer, Blair can clearly see the tears rapidly running down Serena's face. _Not good.._

"Serena…" She cries, as she runs to comfort her best friend. "I'm so sorry…I.…"

Serena gives her best friend a hug and digs her head into her shoulder. The stupid tears won't stop running. _She has to get away right now…From everything._

Finally, she parts from Blair, and wipes her face.

"Thanks B, but I have to…I have to go…" She can't stand near him anymore, and starts walking away as fast as possible.

Blair grabs her arm and stops her. "That's fine but I'll go with you okay? We'll go together, wherever you want, I'll be there. _What is you is me_, you know that right?"

"I'm sorry…I just need to be alone for a while…I love you B, but I can't be…I'll see you soon okay? I'm sorry, I have to get out…" She's still crying at this point. She has to stop crying. She has to get out of here.

"Serena!"

Blair cries out desperately for Serena to stop. To stop running away from her. _Again._

_Everyone leaves in the end. _

Serena ignores Blairs call, and runs to the direction of the main road, hailing a cab. She wipes her eyes, and tells the driver to head to a place far away from the city of Paris. The driver nods, and accelerates leaving a dust storm behind them, as well as leaving Dan…and leaving Blair, standing alone. Serena turns her head back to the bank of the river.

_I'm sorry._

**

* * *

**

Serena's gone. _Again._

Whenever anything bad happens, she runs away. And Blair is left standing by the bank of the river by herself. She stares up at the Eiffel Tower to take in all its beauty, but is instead filled with sadness. For the first time, she wishes she was home.

She turns to head back to the hotel, when something catches the corner of her eye. It's Dan Humphrey, in the distance. _Of course…_ She almost forgot. To her surprise, he's actually still sitting on the same park bench, this time staring aimlessly into the river.

More shockingly, Blair finds herself unconsciously walking towards him. As she gets close, she can see the sadness in his face, and even more shockingly, finds herself feeling sad for him. Probably because of the fact that they both know what its like to have been abandoned by Serena.

"Humphrey…Hi…" She says softly. It's awkward for her, because she is NEVER nice to Dan Humphrey.

Dan looks up to find _the evil one_ standing near him.

"Blair…To what do I owe this displeasure? Here to rub salt in my wound?"

His sarcasm makes her instantly comfortable again. The two of them being nice to each other is weird and just wrong.

"Not if you don't rub salt in mine first…" She smiles.

"Serena ran away from me too." She adds, sadly.

Blair hesitantly sits down on the bench next to Dan, but of course at the same time making sure that theres a big enough distance between them so she doesn't contract any unwanted Brooklyn diseases.

He notices her sitting on the opposite end of the bench, no doubt trying to sit as far away from him as possible. "Of course…my germs right?" He mumbles sarcastically. This is all he needs right now. Blair Waldorf to make his night even worse then it already is.

Blair smiles sarcastically, "you're very quick Humphrey, well done on picking that up."

Dan can't help but smile a tiny bit. "Wow, was that ALMOST a compliment? Unbelievable. First, Blair Waldorf sits NEXT to me, and then, compliments me! What's next, are you gonna braid my hair and buy us matching friendship rings?"

She glares at him mockingly, "Don't flatter yourself," but sadly adds some truth. "I have nowhere else to go tonight…..Serena's gone, at least for the meantime. I could call my Dad to pick me up, but he's in the countryside. It'll take him at least 24 hours. So, you can be grateful, I chose you to grace my presence upon tonight."

Dan's taken aback by her honesty...well the first part anyway, not the sarcastic remark at the end she tried to mask it with. For the first time, Dan understands what Blair feels.

_Serena._

They don't talk about her, and truthfully, he's relieved.

Even talking to Blair Waldorf and getting insulted is better than talking about his feelings to someone. Right now, he wants to forget.

"So…Blair...Thats a lovely black dress you have, and it totally goes with your black beret. Lovely touch I might add."

He's not being completely saracastic, because she does, he has to admit, look kind of beautiful. Not that he would ever say that to her. One, she is probably well aware of the fact already, and two….its Blair Waldorf. Enough said.

Blair doesn't take Dan's veiled compliment well, giving him her standard Blair Waldorf death glare in repsonse. "I know what you're trying to do Humphrey."

"Oh…? And what is that exactly?" Dan asks, feigning innocence.

"You're in a state of denial. An artform which I happen to perfect. You don't want to think about Serena, you don't wanna talk about Serena, so…you're talking about the most randon crap a lowly Brooklyn like you can think of to replace your thoughts about Serena." She knows she shouldn't rub her name in his face like this. But she can't help being a bitch. She's Blair Waldorf…. Enough said.

"Did you just call yourself random crap?" Dan counters quickly, unable to keep the smile off his face, whilst at the same time fearing for his life.

"There! You're doing it again you asshat! Don't try that on me Humphrey!" She raises her purse at his head, ready to pull the trigger. She sees his face however, and the smile has disapperared, leaving him as quickly as it came, only staying for a few short moments. Instead its replaced with a sad, bittersweet smile.

Blair lowers her purse, and instead softly mumbles; "fine…No talking about Serena. But if you refuse to get out of this state of denial, which you will have to at some point might I add, then just shup up about everything else! I can't stand to talk to you this much." She says, flicking her fringe.

"I've already gone over my yearly limit just from tonight alone."

Dan reluctantly smiles gratefully. Who knew Blair Waldorf had compassion. Sure her expression of it was demented, but it was a wonder that it even existed at all.

She interrupts one last time; "Oh and FYI, just so you know, me sitting next to you here does not make us friends." She tries to sound like a bitch, but the unconscious smile on the side of her mouth gives her away slightly.

Dan shakes his head at Blair trying to sound mean again immediately after being nice to him. He can see her little smile though.

"I thought you said silence?" He cheekily adds. The response he receives (another classic Waldorf death glare), soon shuts him up for good.

He follows her act, and bows mockingly beside her.

"As you wish my Queen," he mutters dramatically. "Thou shalt have thou silence."

Blair doesn't reply, and simply leans back on the bench. She thinks about Serena, and about certain people…more like a certain _person_, in New York that she left behind.

_When did everything get so messed up?_

Dan leans back, and glances sideways at Blair, sitting silently, staring at the dark water. He closes his eyes, taking in the silence, and the feel of the cool wind brushing his face. For now, he's okay.

* * *

...


	3. Chapter 3

She feels calmer now, sitting there silently in the cool night. That is until, her phone rings. _Nate._

"Hello…?" Blair's curious, but she puts it down to him wanting to talk to Serena.

"Hey Blair" Nate says. His voice doesn't sound normal. It sounds like…somethings wrong.

"Look…Chuck's in hospital. He's been in a shooting."

Blair feels her heart stop beating for a second. All other thoughts immediately fly out of her mind. "Chuck…"

She tries to keep calm, but now her heart has come from stopping completely to beating rapidly.

She forces her voice to remain strong; "Is he okay? Nate, tell me he's okay."

Nate takes a long breath before saying; "Yeah Blair, he's going to be fine. The doctors have given him the all clear, but I just thought…you'd like to know…"

"Thank you. Nate, I appreciate it. Which hospital are you at?" She asks softly.

"We're actually in Prague, at the City Hospital….Blair, you 'k? He's alright you know." He answers, trying to reassure her at the same time.

"Prague?…okay..thanks Nate, I'll see you soon."

She hangs up, puts the phone back in her purse, and slowly gets up to leave. _So far, no tears. _Her self control and restraint has definitely improved throughout the years. She puts on her best smile, and looks down at Dan.

"Humphrey, I have to go. Goodbye." And with that turns quickly and starts walking back to the main road.

Dan's confused. Really confused. Blair Waldorf has always confused him, but this time, it's on a whole different level. Throughout the phone call (he gathered it was from Nate), and afterwards, he saw her visibly falling apart to becoming completely calm all in the space of about 60 seconds. _Something happened. _

_She had said "Chuck". _

Of course. Dan could feel his temper rise, because as far as he was concerned, Chuck was a scumbag who had hurt his sister, and now it seems he had caused Blair even more pain as well.

"Wait, Blair" he says quickly.

"Does this happen to have anything to do with Chuck? Cause I saw you on the phone, and you definitely did not look okay."

She stops momentarily. Her façade falters a bit, but she gathers herself in time, before turning back to face him, now standing.

"You have obviously been inhaling too much polluted Brooklyn air. This has nothing to do with you. Or Chuck, for that matter. Now excuse me I have to go." She says, as she hurriedly turns her back to leave.

"Oh really?" He counters; "then I must have heard incorrectly when I heard you say his name, before you were about to cry. Oops, I'm sorry my mistake."

"I wasn't going to cry!" She yells. But as soon as she does, her resolve folds and she's really crying now. In front of _him_ of all people.

Blair is furious. _Who does he think he is? _

She walks as fast as possible, away from Dan Humphrey, and his stupid…EVERYTHING. She hates him right now, really hates him, because before he opened his stupid mouth, she had had everything under control. _She has to stay in control._

Dan realises his mistake, but its too late. She's actually crying now. Before he can apologise, she's already walked yards ahead of him. _Crap. _He quickly grabs his bag on the bench and slings it over his shoulder, before running to catch up with her.

"Blair! Wait!" He yells, before finally catching up to her.

Blair's walking fast, but her tears are making it hard for her to actually see where she's going. She hears Humphrey behind her, and feels him grab her arm to turn her around.

"What happened." He says.

"It's noth-"

She looks up at his face. It's scary how genuinely concerned he looks.

She decides to tell him.

Then, maybe he'd stop following and harassing her.

"Fine….Chuck's in hospital. He was shot…he's been hurt, but he's okay now. So everything's fine, you see! Now get out of my way!" She yells furiously, as she feels her frustration building up.

Dan's shocked. He really feels for Blair, as well as Chuck. As much as he hates Chuck Bass, he would never wish anything like that to happen to him. Dan looks down. He wished he'd just let her go, instead of stopping her and making her cry. He slowly lets go of her arm.

"Look…" He says softly, "let me take you to the airport, okay? I won't bother you, I'll just take you to the airport, that's all."

She stops, thinking for a second. Reluctantly, she agrees. Although she doesn't exactly know why. _Dan Humphrey is the last person she wants by her side at this point. ._

"Fine, if you want, I won't stop you." Feeling a bit more like herself and in greater control, she adds; "I'm gonna call Serena. Go ahead and find a cab. I'll meet you there."

Dan nods obediantly, and silently leaves Blair to call her best friend. His heart quickens slightly at Serena's name, but now is definitely not the right time. For now, he's stuck with Waldorf.

Dan pays the driver, before opening the cab door For Blair. They didn't say a word throughout the entire drive to her hotel, and then the airport. She did, thankfully, stop crying, making him feel a whole lot better about himself.

They're outside, on the footpath, just outside the doors of the Paris International Airport. Finally, Blair speaks, breaking the silence. Its awkward, because _Dan Humphrey saw her cry. _

"Thank you Humphrey…" She says softly.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Its no problem, you know, and also I did make you cry so it's the least I could do" he rambles back.

She glares at him, setting the record straight. "For your information, you did not make me cry. I was not crying because of you. Got it! In fact, you did not even see me cry tonight. Are we clear?"

Dan smiles, amused at her denial. "Whatever you say…" He shrugs as he adds, "Well…I guess my job here is done. Guess I'll see you around."

"Not if have anything to do with it." Blair smiles back.

She watches him laugh and turn back, walking towards the taxi line.

"Humphrey-"

Dan stops, and turns curiously to face Blair. She probably wants to get one more insult in before she leaves.

"Wait…" She calls out, before walking up to him.

Then slowly, as Blair looks up into his face, she wraps her arms around his shoulders, giving him a soft hug.

"Thank you." She mumbles next to his ear.

Dan is somewhat speechless, but he can't help but smile. He slowly wraps his own arms around her waist.

She lets go, feeling very awkward. "Well, I must be off now…I need to use the womens bathroom to shower now thanks to you. Hopefully I'll have time to do that before my flight leaves." Her bitchiness returns in no time, and she's immediately comfortable again.

"And Humphrey-"

She warns in her most evil tone; "That hug never happened." Despite her best efforts, Blair can't help let out a little smile as she threatens him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Dan smiles back.


End file.
